


Fun in the Sun

by Mayaaaaah



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaaaaah/pseuds/Mayaaaaah
Summary: Mousie decides to enjoy some time by the pool and finds a fan willing the help her with her sun lotion!
Relationships: Mousie/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fun in the Sun

The sun beat down hot on the American as Mousie surveilled the pool side from behind her teardrop sunglasses. She walked slowly across the tiles, careful not to disturb her bikini as her cherry lips wrapped around the straw of a Starbucks ice tea a small smirk arising as she drew the attention of every guy there, and some of the girls too.

She was wearing a white, slingshot bikini, two strips of material covered her nipples, which allowed her breasts, despite their smaller size to spill out lightly from either side. Each strip of her bra was adorned with rose designs and connected to a third strip that just about covered her cunt, the imprint of her puffy lips highlighted by the cute bow that sat above it. On the back a single strap slid between her cheeks, splitting in half and riding her hips before curving around her side to reconnect with the strips of her top, it was neatly tied just around her neck, leaving her back almost completely bare. The look was completed by her shades and the large white sunhat which covered more of her than the bikini.

She moved to a sun lounger, mounting in and laying down on her stomach before removing the sunhat and placing it beside her, tossing her hair lightly as she let it free. However, no sooner had she picked up her book and opened it, ready to relax, did someone come and block her sun. "Something up?" She asked, pulling down her shades as she looked up at the person who'd approached her. He was a handsome guy, late teens, tanned, pretty good shape, though she couldn't make anything out under his black swimming trunks.  
"Sorry to bother you Miss, you're Mousie, right?" His voice was a mixture of nervousness and excitement, just her type.  
"Oh perfect sweetie, you're just in time." She responded, a wave of confusion spread across his face as she reached under her lounger and produced a long thin bottle, full to the brim of a thick liquid. "Get my back would you?" Her question sounding more like a command as she returned to her book. All he could do was nod as his cheeks burned a deep red, still in disbelief as he took the bottle from her.

He walked out the way of her sun, moving until he was looking down over her pale back and porcelain ass, the way the thong strap of the bikini seemed to disappear between her fat cheeks... He swallowed hard and did his best to avoid looking down at it as he uncapped the oil and let some spill on to her back. He began to rub the oil in, hands dragging across her soft skin, massaging the liquid gently into her shoulders, letting out a quiet moan of his own every time she gave a pleasured groan from the massage. He was trying his best to distract his mind as he stroked his hands down her tattooed left arm, anything to avoid getting hard in public, just from rubbing oil onto a beautiful woman. It didn't help when he had to do her right arm, having to lean over her, his crotch almost touching her ass as he did.  
Once he'd finished he sighed a breath of relief, only to be snapped back to her when she coughed. "Uh aren't you forgetting... down there?" She asked simply and he felt his heart stop. "My legs?" He felt his heart restart and he nervously chuckled.  
"Right, legs, of course." He grabbed the bottle again and moved behind her, watching her as she spread her legs, letting him kneel on the sun lounger behind her.

It was impossible to ignore her ass now, as it sat beautifully before him. He wanted to grab it, spank it, slide his cock between her pillowy... He bit down on his lip hard and forced himself to focus on the task at hand, lathering his hands in oil before stroking down across each of her ankles in turn. His hands slowly caressing up her legs, making them smooth and slick with oil as they dragged closer to her thighs. He shuddered as he worked his fingers over the garter belt tattoo. As he dug his fingers across her inner thigh he could have sworn he could feel the heat of her cunt, a warmness he desired so badly. But it must have been the sun, right?  
She felt him shift, reading himself to stand and leave but before he could she spoke again. "And my ass?" To articulate the point she bounced it, her fat cheeks swaying with the movement.

He was silent as he uncapped the bottle one last time, letting the thick liquid cascade down across both her cheeks, pooling in the centre as it slipped down between her cheeks. Mousie couldn't contain her gasp as he gripped her ass, roughly, with both hands before he began to kneed it, his fingers working the soft flesh of her behind, making her skin sticky, and slick and shiny. He was entranced by the way her ass moved and as he spread it gently he could see the string of her bikini and how it perfect bisected the dark doughnut ring of her asshole.  
After far longer than he'd spent anywhere else he removed his hands from her ass before finally speaking up. "M-Mousie, bit of a problem." He muttered and she tilted her shades downwards as she turned as best she could to see what the problem was, rolling her eyes and returning to her book with a sigh as she noticed it.  
A stiff, 9 inch tent had formed in his swimming trunks and despite his best efforts, it was not easy to hide. "Just deal with it, the oil doubles as lube. Just try not to draw so much attention." She laughed and he bit his lip.  
"Right, sure." Not draw too much attention? From the woman wearing almost nothing? He pushed the annoyance aside as he pulled down his shorts, just enough to slip his cock out, his hot member hitting her ass with a small clap.  
He slowly ground it between her cheeks before shifting and using one hand to rub in the oil all across it. He shifted down, pulling her bikini bottoms to one side as the head of his cock ground against the puffy lips of her pussy.  
"Not there." She snapped quickly, and he pulled back, curiously and slowly lining the head of his cock with her asshole instead, he was unsure if that's what she meant but as he pushed the tip slowly inside her she simply moaned which he took for her approval.

He groaned as he pushed down inside her, amazed how easily his fat cock slipped inside her hot asshole, her hole stretching and welcoming him completely as he pressed his body flat against hers. Within seconds he was laying flush with her, his chest pressed against her slick back, the oil he'd been rubbing her down with just seconds ago now coating his chest. He groaned heavily against her neck as he struggled to not get overwhelmed by pleasure, her asshole was so welcoming but still so tight around him, he didn't even care about the hustle and bustle of the others at the pool, all he could focus on right now was fucking this woman's ass. He began to buck his hips, feeling her plush ass shake under him, rippling as his hips collided with her cheeks, his balls, having slipped free from his shorts too, slapping hard against her covered cunt.  
"You're bigger than I ex-p-hected!" She muttered, her voice trembling mid-sentence as he didn't stop thrusting, even to let her speak, trying to play it cool as she reached with a trembling hand to lift her drink and sip through the straw, her sunglasses hiding the fact her eyes were either jammed closed with pleasure, or threatening to roll back. He swore as he felt her cum, her hole tightening around him, pulling him in more, and trembled as he felt her bounce her ass up to meet his hips. "J-Just cum already!" She begged, the desperation in her voice and the tightness of her ass was too much for him as he felt his whole body tense, gasping for breath as he buried his cock as deep as possible before releasing, pouring his hot, sticky load deep inside her. He felt his legs trembling as he used the last of his strength to pull himself from her, laying to her side, breathless, quickly tucking his quivering member back into his shorts. He was about to apologise for the mess when he looked over and watched her fetch something from her bag, quickly giving it a lick before moving her hand down to her ass.  
The plug was smooth steel, a soft pink gem the only part visible when it was inserted. Well, it would be visible, if Mousie's fat cheeks didn't cover it completely when inserted. She pushed it inside with ease, giggling as she watched his shocked expression. "Mess free!" She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Besides, means I can save it for later." She laughed at his reddening cheeks before returning to her book, reaching with one hand to gently touch her back. "Hey, I think you missed a spot! Get back to oiling me up!"


End file.
